


Holding the Spark - Excerpts

by caneeljoy



Series: Holding the Spark [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: SPOILERS FOR HtS, apologies if some of the definitions sound odd, i've included a handy-dandy pronunciation guide for the Latin-stemming words, if you'd like a specific entry for a term you're unsure about, leave a comment!!, the formatting for Yuuri's schedule is... well... not really... a thing..., this is an accompaniment to Holding the Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caneeljoy/pseuds/caneeljoy
Summary: Partner work to 'Holding the Spark.'





	1. "Condensed Encyclopedia - Uncensored Edition" - Revelant Excerpts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitions from an encyclopedia that was banned under the Literary Reform Act of XXX4, for your perusal.
> 
> I realize that the words with pronunciations have Americanized/incorrect pronunciation of Latin vowels. You're free to read these words however you want. I'm just including how I say them!

Loreto, Robin Z. “Condensed Encyclopedia - Uncensored Edition.” _Encyclopedia of the World._ Sage: ####### Publishers, XXXX2. Print.

* * *

 

_Apricus (ah-prih-cuss)- one of the few known academies specifically for training in Magic. Its location is classified to avoid conflict. It is rumored to be located on a floating island, but that rumor is still unproven._

 

_Earth (people) - those who do not possess the Spark. There is a strong bias against those with the Magic in much of Earth culture. See Earthen(s)._

 

_Elementalist (disambiguation) - a person who is infused with the Spark (see S) and has the ability to use Magic (see M). Elementalists are also referred to as:_

_Carriers (see C) - a neutral/slightly negative term used to describe an Elementalist. Used because of its double meaning; implies that the Spark is a disease, implies a shortened version of Spark-carrier that can be contextually interpreted as either positive or negative._

_Corrupted (see C) - a negative term used to describe an Elementalist. States that not only is the Spark a disease, but it is also corrosive and harmful._

_Diseased (see D) - a negative term used to describe an Elementalist. States that the Spark is a disease._

_Enchanted (see E) - a positive term used to describe an Elementalist. Implies that the Spark is a gift._

_Magical (see M) - a positive term used to describe an Elementalist, or the entire population of those with Magic._

_Spark-carriers (see S) - a neutral/slightly positive term used to describe an Elementalist._

 

_Elementalist (categories) -_

_Aere (air-EY)- the name used to describe an Air Elementalist. Can harness the power of air, including temperature manipulation and physical movement. Medium mastery difficulty._

_Ignis (IG-niss)- the name used to describe a Fire Elementalist. Can harness the power of fire, including creation and physical movement. High mastery difficulty._

_Terra (tear-ah) (tear rhyming with where, not fear)- the name used to describe an Earth Elementalist. Can harness the power of earth, including growth stimulation and physical movement. Low/medium mastery difficulty._

_Unda (oon-DAH)- the name used to describe a Water Elementalist. Can harness the power of water, including temperature manipulation and physical movement. Medium mastery difficulty._

 

_outburst (first) - when an Elementalist comes into his/her powers. This usually happens at a young age and spontaneously, but it can also occur under traumatic and/or life-threatening circumstances, where the Elementalist will react instinctively to protect themselves or those around them. The outburst of power is often violent, especially for Ignis. A young Elementalist can take up to three weeks to recover from their first outburst, with side effects such as fainting spells, a weak immune system, sensitivity to Magic, and nosebleeds. As the Elementalist becomes accustomed to their own Magic and the Magic of others, their symptoms will lessen and it will be safe for them to begin learning to harness their abilities. (Definition contributed by Sorano Katsuki.)_

 

_Realm, the - a nonphysical plane of existence where the Spark is theorized to have originated. Rumors of portals to the Realm are unproven. Little is know about the Realm._

 

_Spark, the - a specific gene that all Elementalists possess. The first Elementalists are thought to have come into direct contact with a concentrated form of the Spark, and their offspring inherited their abilities._

 

_Sphaera (pl, Sphaera) (sFAE-rah) - a Magical vehicle, usually spherical in shape, commonly used for overland travel. Powered by Magic, stored in its centre or directly channeled through conductor straps. (See diagram 42.1-42.5 for full detail on functions.)_

 

 

* * *

This volume has been confiscated under the Literary Reform Act of XXX4, which states that “all media which expresses a pro-Carrier bias shall be recalled and removed from all facilities, public and private.” Less than five copies of the Uncensored Edition of the Condensed World Encyclopedia are thought to exist.

* * *

 

 


	2. Yuuri's Schedule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri Katsuki's daily schedule.

 

* * *

**_Apricus - Academy for Magical Youth_ **

**Student Schedule For   Yuuri Katsuki**

**Supervisor: Ms. Okukawa**

Generate on 9/16/20XX  4:38:34 PM

Year: 2   Student ID: XXXXXXXXX

Term(s): Q1-2   Courses enrolled: 8

Mailing Address: xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx,  Hasetsu, Japan

 ****Room: 219 - 2-D-3-E.

Pg. 1 of 1

 

Time

| 

Monday

| 

Tuesday

| 

Wednesday

| 

Thursday

| 

Friday

| 

Saturday  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
8:00-

8:55

 

| 

Breakfast

 

| 

Breakfast

 

| 

Breakfast

 

| 

Breakfast

 

| 

Breakfast

 

| 

(8:00-

10:00 Breakfast)

   
  
9:00-

10:15

 

| 

Adv Math

C-2, room 210

 

| 

M Science

C-1, room 149

 

| 

Adv Math

C-2, room 210

 

| 

M Science

C-1, room 149

 

| 

Adv Math

C-2, room 210

 

| 

Study

C-3, room 301

   
  
10:20-

11:45

| 

M History

M-1, room 328

| 

Adv English

C-2, room 228

| 

M History

M-1, room 328

 

| 

Adv English

C-2, room 228

 

| 

M History

M-1, room 328

 

| 

Adv English

C-2, room 228  
  
12:35-

1:30

 

| 

Lunch

 

| 

Lunch

 

| 

Lunch

 

| 

Lunch

 

| 

Lunch

 

| 

Lunch

   
  
1:35-

2:30

 

| 

Solo Tutoring

M-2, room 408

 

| 

Aere Groupwork

T-04

 

| 

Solo Tutoring (C)

ST-3

 

| 

Aere Groupwork

T-04

 

| 

Solo Tutoring

M-2, room 408

 

| 

M Science - Lab

M-3, room 512

   
  
2:45-

3:45

 

| 

Partnerwork

M-3, room 524

Supervised

 

| 

Study

C-3, room 301

 

| 

Partnerwork

M-3, room 524

Supervised

 

| 

Study

C-3, room 301

 

| 

Partnerwork

M-3, room 524

Supervised

 

| 

Partnerwork

M-3, room 524

Supervised

   
  
3:45-

4:45

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

   
  
4:45-

5:50

 

| 

Weekly Assignment

 

| 

Weekly Assignment

 

| 

Weekly Assignment

 

| 

Weekly Assignment

 

| 

Weekly Assignment

 

| 

Weekly Assignment

   
  
5:50-

7:00

 

| 

Dinner

 

| 

Dinner

 

| 

Dinner

 

| 

Dinner

 

| 

Dinner

 

| 

Dinner

   
  
7:00-

9:00

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Free

 

| 

Weekly Activity

   
  
10:30

 

| 

Lights-out

 

| 

Lights-out

 

| 

Lights-out

 

| 

Lights-out

 

| 

Lights-out

 

| 

Lights-out

   
  
 

Quiet Time is from 10:30 PM through 7:00 AM.

All meals are in the Northern Wing’s Cafeteria unless otherwise specified.

For free time, two recreational rooms off the Cafeteria and the Library on the fifth floor of classrooms are available.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the best I could manage, which is basically a copy-paste from my Google Drive. It should look like a grid, but AO3 is weird like that... I tried not to mess with the formatting much, because I didn't want it to get any more messed up. Anyways, I preferred this over a screenshot, which would be nearly too small to read. (Also, I am somehow incapable of inserting a screenshot into here, ahaha...) If anyone knows of a more efficient way to post this, drop me a line!
> 
> And if you're confused about the room, I think I can say what I have so far about the floor organizations. There are twenty rooms per floor in the Northern Wing. The sequence 2-D-3-E means that his room is on the second floor, the D stands for dorm (instead of classroom or maintenance), the 3 means it's the third branch (out of four), and the E means it's in the eastern section of the floor. Confused? Me too!!! (Working hard on the floorplans ;^;) (Narrator: She was failing hard on the floorplans.)
> 
> Wanted to let y'all in a little bit on part of my process. This is what I refer to when I write! Of course, I'm not posting all my notes or anything -- some things have to stay secret ;)


	3. Characters: Partners, Elemental Types, and Control Levels

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per request, a list of all the characters in the "squad" and their Elemental types and levels ^-^ Also, I've put line breaks in between partners, so you'll know who is whose partner!
> 
> Edit: As per request, added a list of teachers and their levels! The list is still in progress.
> 
> NOTE: Some ages have changed since the last few updates of HtS!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I realize now that I should probably elaborate on the levels, which is basically the way that Magical classify the potential for strong Magic. As you can see, our "big three" boys are all high-level, which means that they are unusually gifted and have more of the Spark in them. Otabek, for example, has less of the Spark.
> 
> Now, that's not to say that someone who is low-level cannot be an excellent Magic-user. Control of Magic takes time, effort, and lots of practice. Otabek has high control, which is why he and Yuri were initially paired together. Viktor also has high control, some of it from natural talent. Both Yuuri and Yuri have to work to keep their abilities under control, and their partners help them with that ^-~
> 
> Wanted to make sure nobody was confused!! Ages are subject to change but probably won't much, I like how they are now but if I find inconsistencies I'll come here and edit.

Characters:

 

Yuuri K (16) - high-level Aere - varying control

Viktor (18) - high-level Unda (Yuuri’s partner) - high control

 

Yuri P (14) - high-level Ignis - pissy and emotional - varying control

Otabek (15)- low/med-level Terra (Yuri’s partner) - high control

 

Guang-Hong (15) - low/med-level Terra 

Leo (15) - low/med-level Ignis (Guang-Hong’s partner)

 

Michele/Mickey (17) - med-level Aere

Emil (15)- med-level Unda (Mickey’s partner)

 

Sara (17) - med-level Aere (Mila’s partner)

Mila (18)- low/med-level Unda 

 

Jean-Jacques (JJ) (17) - med-level Aere 

Yuuko (16)- med-level Aere (JJ’s partner)

 

Phichit (16)- med-level Terra (Georgi’s partner)

Georgi (17)- low/med-level Terra

 

Seung Gil (17)- med-level Unda - aloof, no fashion sense

Minami (14)- med-level Unda (Seung Gil’s partner, they’re not friends per se but they work well)

 

Chris (17)- med-level Aere - close to Viktor

(Chris’ mystery boyfriend, I’ve elected to call him Alexandre) (18) - med-level Unda

 

 

Teachers:

 

Yakov Feltsman, solo tutor (Viktor’s) and Adv Math/Math teacher - med-level Terra

 

Minako Okukawa, solo tutor (Yuuri’s) - med/high-level Unda

 

Lilia Baranovskaya, solo tutor (Yuri’s) and school librarian - low/med-level Ignis

 

Ulrich Qwu, Adv English/English teacher - med-level Aere

 

Celestino Cialdini, solo tutor (Phichit’s) - med-level Terra, sub for gen-ed

 

Josef Karpisek, Magical History teacher - med-level Aere

 

Kanako Odagaki, solo tutor (Minami's) and Magical Science teacher - med/high-level Terra

 

Erwin Vigil, groupwork overseer (Aere) - med/high-level Aere

 

Darya Townsend, groupwork overseer (Unda) - med/high-level Unda

 

Leander Elias, groupwork overseer (Ignis) - med/high-level Ignis

 

Willow Akhtar, groupwork overseer (Terra) - med/high-level Terra

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 12.5 - Chris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As per the request of lovely commenter Claire, here's the last part of Chapter 12 (plus a little more) from the point of view of Chris!
> 
> Seriously, if you have any ideas knocking around for something you'd like to see, please comment it. If it gets overwhelming I'll have to pick and choose, but right now I'm open to doing requests, if I think I can work with it. Merci!!

Chris was sitting on Viktor’s bed, scrolling through his iM feed, when Viktor stiffened, dropping his pager on the floor.

“What’s your problem?” Chris asked, glancing over.

Viktor’s eyes were unfocused, and he had both hands over his heart.

Chris cocked his head, letting out an uncomfortable laugh. “Viktor?”

An explosion rocked the hall, vibrating the floor. A crack appeared in the mirror on the door, and Chris flinched. Viktor’s reaction was a bit more extreme: he screamed at the top of his lungs and fell out of his chair.

Ignoring Viktor’s melodrama, Chris ran out into the hall. He nearly collided with a teacher, who he recognized as Ms. Okukawa, and stepped back as she and several other teachers ran for the bathroom. He followed and stopped in the doorway, mouth dropping open.

Yuuri Katsuki was crouched on the floor by the sinks, hands splayed on the tile, and the air was _buzzing_ with Magic. Random gusts of air were rushing around the room, blowing the stall doors open and shut, dislodging pieces of the ceiling.

A few of Viktor’s hallmates, including Yuuko, were trying to peer into the bathroom around Chris. Ms. Okukawa had thrown off her trenchcoat and was kneeling next to Yuuri, talking quietly to him. Yuuri sobbed, and Chris felt a pang of pity.

Viktor appeared at his shoulder, and Chris looked over to see him staring, wide-eyed, as the teachers moved into a five-person repression formation. The nurse cursed under her breath and raised her hands, beginning to lift the forcefield.

“Quick, he’s almost-”

“We know!” Ms. Okukawa snapped, lifting her hands. A shimmering, multicolored shield rose to separate Yuuri from the rest of the room, and the gusts of air halted.

Viktor leaned heavily against Chris, eyes locked onto Yuuri as the air around him began to condense, blurring his outline. Yuuri shook, hands fisting in his hair… and suddenly let out a howl of anguish, back arching, head thrown back. His glasses had fallen off, and his eyes were squeezed shut as tears flowed freely down his cheeks.

A shockwave emanated out from him. The forcefield cracked in several places, and the nurse gasped in unison with Viktor, who dug his fingernails into Chris’s arm. Chris watched in shock as Yuuri’s Magic blew past the forcefield and exploded against a wall.

Freezing air poured into the room, and Yuuri shuddered, then collapsed on the floor.

Before he knew what was happening, Chris was being shoved aside as Viktor forced his way into the wrecked bathroom. He dropped to his knees next to Yuuri and reached out to touch his arm, his face full of fear. “Yuuri?”

Chris, along with the rest of the students nearby, gaped through the door. There was a hole in the wall, snow and wind blowing through it. Two of the four stalls had collapsed.

“He’s unconscious,” Ms. Okukawa said, getting to her feet. “We need to get him to the nurse’s office, now.”

“Let me help, I’m his partner!” Viktor said.

The nurse picked herself up off the floor and dusted off her clothes. “No, he’s in no shape for visitors. He needs to rest, Mr. Nikiforov, and you being there will disturb-”

“Oh, you’re his partner… Viktor, right?” Ms. Okukawa stood and put a hand on Viktor’s shoulder. “Come on. You can stay until lights-out, alright?”

Chris was forgotten, and trailed after the procession of teachers carrying Yuuri’s stretcher. He waited outside the door to the nurse’s office, bored out of his mind, until ten-thirty, when Viktor emerged, looking glum.

“She wouldn’t let me stay the night,” he said.

“Of course not, we have classes tomorrow.” Chris fell into step alongside him. “Is he going to be okay?”

“Yeah, the nurse said he’d be fine.” Viktor sighed. “I wish I could’ve stayed.”

“You’ve known this guy for all of, what, three days, and you’re already in love?”

“Do you believe in love at first sight?”

“I do, but I also believe that you’re a huge sap and kind of a moron, so…”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

Chris smirked. “You rush into things.”

“But _Chris,_ I’m in _love~”_

“No, you’re an idiot. By all means, court the poor guy, but don’t give him mixed signals.”

“Huh?”

“Exactly how many offhand comments have you made about his weight?” Chris pointed out.

“I wasn’t being serious!”

“Tell that to him,” said Chris, “because I think he missed that part.”

Viktor, to his credit, looked genuinely horrified. “You think-”

“Yeah. So, tell him you were joking.”

“But-”

“Shut up, Viktor.”

Viktor pouted. “I’m getting up seven and going to see him.”

“She won’t let you in, you know.”

“I’m going to try, at least!”

Chris shook his head and smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case this was confusing and because it was NOT obvious AT ALL, the "forcefield" itself is made of Magic... several Elementalists with good control on their abilities can unify to enact a shield to contain an outburst. The "repression formation" simply means that the Elementalists are spread out an even distance apart, in a circle or another shape, around the person experiencing the outburst. The forcefield, as you all saw, can be broken if the Magic is strong enough, but generally cuts back on the damage done by a LOT.


	5. Yuuri's Writing Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A la ch. 25, here is Yuuri's poem for Advanced English. (He submitted it to Mr. Qwu after a good bit of begging for it never to be shared, so naturally Mr. Qwu showed it to the entire staff. They kept it quiet, but thought it was very cute <3)

 

 

_ The look of absolute concentration as water bends to his will. _

_ Sweeping across the ice, his body is poetry that I wish I could print onto myself. _

_ The sweep of his hands, fingers sliding, nails clicking. _

_ Like the sun in the sky, I try to block him from sight with clouds of shame. _

_ The breath before he says my name, full of promise. _

_ Crashing into my life, I let him destroy me and hope he walks past my ruins. _

_ The light in his face when I finally do something right. _

_ Touching, never enough, speaking, I wish he’d talk to me always. _

_ The depth of his eyes when he is far away from me, far, far above me. _

_ Like the moon in the night, he illuminates my faults and I draw the curtains of my eyes  _

_ closed. _

_ It’s not only his maturity, his confidence, his sensuality, _

_ or his voice, or the curve of his cheekbones, or the slim lines of his body. _

_ It’s him. _

_ In all his entirety. _

_ If he is the sun, I am a planet and he’s eclipsing me. _

_ If he is the moon, I’m the tide ebbing and flowing to his heartbeat. _

 

_ It’s not only his smile, his words, his flaws, _

_ or his quirks, his silences, his flawlessness. _

_ It’s him, him, him. _

_ I am a speck of dust floating past his blinding light, shining through me. _

_ Light falls on his face and creates a glow, and I watch from the shadows. _

_ People’s eyes gloss over me and are drawn to him, and I am no exception to that  _

_ rule. _

 

_ I might as well be water: _

_ still, waiting for his hands to bring me to life. _

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a few months ago, actually, in a fit of Yuuri-ness that I had to get out of my system. It's pretty sappy and encompasses some of Yuuri's anxieties about being close to Viktor. I hope you liked it ^-^


	6. Facts List

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: HUGE SPOILERS AHEAD. I RECOMMEND YOU DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT READ 'HOLDING THE SPARK' IN ITS ENTIRETY. THANK YOU.
> 
>  
> 
> Note to those who have read the fic and who are about to continue:  
> 1\. Most of these have been given away already. They've been compiled here.  
> 2\. There are a few revelations here that I have not disclosed in any comment. (I was waiting on a commenter, but it's been a few days and I didn't think it was fair to hang the big surprise in front of my lovely readers for too long.) Feel free to freak out about them in the comment section.  
> 3\. This will probably be the final update in this series. (I'll still respond to your comments, though; I'm sure you'll all want to yell at me :>)  
> 4\. Love you all ;) 
> 
> 5\. Please don't be too mad at me ;)))))

Fact 1: One of Viktor’s favorite hobbies besides ice skating is playing the piano. When he is playing an especially beautiful piece, he enjoys creating rainbows using water and lighting to enhance his performance.

 

Fact 2: The reason Odyssia was surprised when she first met Yuuri is because he looks very similar to Sorano. Odyssia knew Sorano as her teacher when Odyssia attended Apricus, and also had a huge crush on her when she was a second-year.

 

Fact 3: When the Northern Wing fell and crushed the Southern Wing, it slid to the side and created a large earthquake when it dug into the earth. The Sphaera that fell from the Wing as the generators shorted out crushed some of the radical group’s getaway vehicles.

 

Fact 4: The radical group used Apricus’ outburst watchlist (which Atlas gave to them as the infiltration was planned) to identify and take out the strongest Elementalists in the school. This is why Viktor was targeted in the Center.

 

Fact 5: The reason that Magical youth were the prime target for the group is twofold. The first reason is because none of the Earthen members could get within twenty feet of the portal to the Realm; some invisible barrier held them back. The second reason is because they wanted to send a strong message to the Magical community that they were powerless in the face of advancing Earthen technology and hatred.

 

Fact 6: My first planned ending to this fic involved the school being bombed and about half of the YOI crew making it out alive. They would trek through a blizzard to a cave, where they would wait out the storm and eventually make it to a Magical community, where the Assembly would ship them off to an island refuge while a Magical army built itself up to attack the radical group in retaliation. I decided it was a little too Michael Bay, and it didn’t explain anything about the portals and what they really are.

 

Fact 7 (SPECIAL): It turns out that the reason Viktor kept having dreams that “something is missing” is related to the fact that his mother erased his memory of seeing his father kill himself when Viktor returned home from his first year at Apricus - she misdirected his memories, replacing them with a horrible fight instead, and sent Viktor to Chris - in her letter to Viktor she wrote “my husband decided to move and not tell me where, so I do apologize if he neglects to contact you. He mentioned that you had fought.” The dream of Yuuri crumbling was simply part of Viktor’s anxiety that he wasn’t good enough for Yuuri, that he was going to be the death of him because of Viktor's ties to the Assembly and his strong Magic.

 

Fact 8: Yuri disliked Yuuri from the beginning, mostly because Viktor stopped training Yuri altogether once he became Yuuri’s partner. The reason Yuri’s control was as high as it was is because of Viktor’s years of training with him.

 

Fact 9: Otabek sometimes feels inferior, like a replacement for Viktor, when he hangs out with Yuri. (Of course, Yuri likes Otabek way more than he ever liked Viktor, but he never says it outright until he and Otabek have been dating for over a year. (Whoops, did I let that slip? Yep! Soon after Yuuri and Viktor’s disappearance through the portal, they become each other’s closest confidantes, and start dating mere months after. Otabek is the most polite and respectful boyfriend ever. They play lots of videogames and cook together. It’s great.))

 

Fact 10 (spoiler for 7): After Lesayana became a member of the Assembly of Four and left home to stay in the Assembly’s official quarters. Viktor’s father became an emotionally abusive alcoholic, eventually killing himself (he took heavy medication with alcohol, if you’re interested). Viktor’s mental state was a wreck after finding his father dead, so Lesayana used her Magic to mask his memory of the incident, replacing them with the memory of a horrible fight (see Fact 7). Because of his memories of their fight, Viktor hadn't gone home since, spending summers in Chris and Alexandre's apartment.

 

Fact 11: Yuuri’s room number is 213, and Viktor’s is 219.

 

Fact 12: Yuuri and Viktor’s Magics interacted when they first met and formed a specific bond that only occurs between those of compatible Magics. It becomes stronger as the two become closer, and grants them limited emotional sensing and allows them to feel the other’s pain.

 

Fact 13: Yuuri personality fact! Though he is relatively pacifistic, he has an aggressive and dominant side which comes out when he practices self-defense and, at times, dance.

 

Fact 14: Viktor personality fact! Viktor is used to pushing others away and relying only on himself, and never had a meaningful romantic relationship before Yuuri.

 

Fact 15: The writer of the Uncensored Encyclopedia, Robin Z. Leto, is not an Elementalist but interviewed many Spark-carriers while doing his research for the volume. He is on the watchlist of many Earthen subgovernments, and is in hiding in the central forests of the Continent.

 

Fact 16: In this universe, there is only one landmass: the Continent. (Really clever name, right?) It is divided by wide rivers and mountain ranges, but there are no real states or borders besides those of towns, and there is no central government or capital. Offshore, there are some partially-developed islands, but nobody really uses marine travel, as it’s more convenient to use air/land-based methods (like Sphaera for Elementalists, or hovertrains for Earthens).

 

Fact 16.5: (A hovertrain is exactly what you think it is, and doesn’t require a rail to run.)

 

Fact 17: Sphaera have two main types: short-travel and long-travel. Short-travel Sphaera are almost entirely glass save the top, which has a small centre in it, and are controlled with conductive straps on the ceiling. Long-travel Sphaera (for tracks/etc) are usually a little larger than s-t’s, and have benches with conductive straps on them.

 

Fact 18: Leche, the city where Madeline is from, is well-known in the Magical community for its fine dining and bakeries. The population there is a mix of ethnicities, and citizens have a unique accent, similar to our American Southern accent.

 

Fact 19: The Magical government is technically a quadrarchy, as most proceedings are overseen by the Assembly of Four, a council of the most powerful of the four Elemental types. The Assembly is in place as a failsafe in case of a world war, and members live together in isolation, using Earthen technology to communicate with the committees. A new member is sought after when a member has served for 20 years, of if a member quits.

 

Fact 20: In Magical towns, citizens of varying Elemental types and levels can be elected to committees that oversee the town budget and represent the interests of the townspeople. About 15 electpersons represent each town, though numbers vary based on the size of the town.

 

Fact 21 (SPECIAL): Lots of Magic info here! Copy-pasted from my notes on the topic of Elemental types:

  * Theoretically a Terra could create a dust storm by themselves, and so could an Aere... neutral Magics can help each other do things more efficiently and can magnify/negate each other, like adding air to fire could make it bigger (or taking air away can cause it to go out, like Yuuri did by accident), and adding earth to water can make them sort of mix(?) or make the earth absorb the water. It all depends on the concentrations.
  * Incompatible Magics is sort of a relative term that you can't just say generally, in this case! Fire and water equals no fire and no water, if they're equal in force. And air and earth really are opposites, like where there isn't one there's the other (except in outer space), so not much happens when they interact, a dust storm could form with a Terra and an Aere.
  * Compatible Magics can combine to create new states of things, in a weird way. Fire is the best way to break down earthen materials, and the quickest way to completely put out a fire is, you guessed it, earth! Of course, water and air can form clouds that can rain or snow, with some precision!



 

Fact 22:

Basic Techniques -- Aere (for 1+2 years)

  * physical manipulation/condensation -- to be able to be seen, clear and rippling -- when evaluated, mass does not have to hold a shape -- specialization into stringlike shapes and spheres, concentrated “pushes” to move objects
  * temperature manipulation -- physically hot or cold -- when evaluated, ice melts and ice freezing is timed
  * ability to see air currents



Advanced Techniques -- Aere (for 3,4,5 years)

  * levitation -- air holding objects in air -- advanced version is levitation of Elementalist, can achieve near-flight status
  * advanced temperature manipulation -- metal melting and metal creation is timed
  * creation of high winds/small tornadoes
  * “forcefields,” a form of advanced physical manipulation
  * enhancing sense of hearing and touch by making self sensitive to air molecules nearby
  * air purification



 

Fact 23:

Basic Techniques -- Unda (for 1+2 years)

  * physical manipulation -- in a glass/other container, when evaluated, create disturbances, waves, etc observed -- more advanced is in the air, in spheres/strings
  * temperature manipulation -- physically hot or cold -- when evaluated, ability to generate steam/create ice is timed
  * ability to see water currents



Advanced Techniques -- Unda (for 3,4,5 years)

  * advanced physical manipulation -- in body of water/controlled area, whirlpools, major disturbances observed -- also, ability to shape water into weapons/objects/etc
  * walking on water
  * water purification
  * hydrokinetic flight
  * breathing underwater



 

Fact 24:

Basic Techniques -- Terra (for 1+2 years)

  * accelerated growth of flora/plant life
  * reassembly of objects of earthen origin
  * physical manipulation -- basic movement of rocks, dirt, etc
  * basic healing of small injuries in humans/animals
  * basic assessment/relief of human functions: pulse, heartbeat, condition of immune system/amount of blood/etc



Advanced Techniques -- Terra (for 3,4,5 years)

  * advanced physical manipulation -- movement of boulders, larger earthen bodies -- “surfing” on those bodies is possible
  * creation of an earthquake/avalanche
  * extreme acceleration of plant growth
  * advanced healing of major injuries in humans/animals
  * advanced assessment/relief of human DNA and illnesses



 

Fact 25:

Basic Techniques -- Ignis (for 1,2,3 years)

  * creation -- small flames from flammable substances, and the ability to un-make as well as make -- more advanced is fire from the air only
  * temperature manipulation -- melting of substances measured when evaluated
  * physical manipulation -- spheres and stringlike shapes



Advanced Techniques -- Ignis (for 4+5 years)

  * advanced temperature manipulation -- color observed, powerful Ignis can create blue flames
  * advanced physical manipulation
  * growth -- small to large, large to small, in a controlled manner
  * fire/heat immunity



 

Fact 26: FORBIDDEN TECHNIQUES.

  * Unda -- body manipulation. Theoretically, an Unda could cause internal injuries by using water inside the body of a person.
  * Aere -- vaccuum creation. Sucking all the air out of an area is dangerous to all life nearby.
  * Ignis -- growth, generally. Most Ignis cannot handle the strain and lose control, causing their fire to rage out of control.
  * Terra -- cell death. This is difficult to control and must be done with precision, or the thing you do it on will die.



 

Fact 27: Outbursts!

Precursors to outbursts: shaking/shivering, headaches or migraines (which can lead to nausea, vomiting, sensitivity to light, etc), dizziness, confusion, onset of prior medical issues (anxiety, depression, etc for mental, but even things like asthma for physical)

Side effects of outbursts: “fainting spells, a weak immune system, sensitivity to Magic, nosebleeds,” short-term memory loss

 

Fact 28 (SPECIAL): Loss of Magic!

Mass loss of Magic side effects (as after a strength test): dizziness/disorientation, cold sweats/chills, insomnia, hallucinations - possible physical consequences: low oxygen levels in blood, low blood pressure, low blood sugar -- Long-term (2-3 days, as body replenishes Magic): paleness, weakness, chills, anxiety/stress

Treatment for Magic loss side effects (besides the obvious): Terra giving small energy boosts/helping fall asleep, partners donating small amounts of compatible Magic to stimulate regeneration, keeping body heat high to prevent shock

If ALL Magic is drained from an Elementalist, they will die. Shortly after the heart stops, it is possible to reanimate them with a powerful shock of Magic. This has been (unethically) tested.

 

Fact 29: “Repression formations,” used by Magic users to contain wild Magic, are multicolored for mixed Magic types or uniform if all members are of one type.

 

Fact 30: In Apricus, Quiet Time is from 10:30 PM through 7:00 AM.

 

Fact 31: JJ plays the electric guitar in his free time.

 

Fact 32: Sara and Mila have been dating for years. Most of their time in partnerwork is spent making out. Despite the fact they are constantly distracted by each other, they are excellent at sparring.

 

Fact 33: All bathrooms in Apricus are gender- and Elemental-type-neutral.

 

Fact 34: At Apricus, the school year starts Sept 2nd. There are no mid-year exams. Classes end in late May after a week or so of finals, and a summer term is offered from June 15th through August 15th if you failed a core class.

 

Fact 35: I never finished making the map of Apricus. It was beyond my abilities. Dammit, Jim, I’m a _writer,_ not an architect…

 

Fact 36: Only English, Math, Magical History, and Magical Science give students formal grades. Classes training Magical abilities give comments and/or level bump-ups.

 

Fact 37: Ages for what year you’re assigned to at Apricus:

1st year: 13-14 or 14-15;

2nd year: 14-15 or 15-16;

3rd year: 15-16 or 16-17;

4th year: 16-17 or 17-18;

5th year: 17-18 or 18-19.

 

Fact 38: The link between compatible Magics is not as rare as Yuuri and Viktor have been led to believe. The phenomenon itself is hardly studied because much of the signs of the link are so subtle, and only arise in situations of stress. (Mini internal fact: Sorano and Lesayana have the link as well.)

 

Fact 39: Everyone in the Assembly Of Four takes on the surname Tetran, as part of the code of honor and trust each of the four members takes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact 40: As of the end of HtS, the binding mark that kept Viktor's visions (as well as the memories repressed by Lesayana) in check was almost completely faded.


End file.
